Net of Anticipation
At the celebration of Ligal's state, General Amanda will bring a wonderful musical performance Set Details Set Story bg_cg_32_RBG.png bg_cg_33_RBG.png Transcript Starr Mayphis: ...Uh. This spider-themed dress is a masterpiece of a hundred years ago. It's not known whether the famous craftsmen created the works or the works of the world-renowned people. Magda: Never expected you to know much about antique dress. Starr Mayphis: Because this dress has some connections with mages. A hundred years ago, a mage fell in love with a lady. Stories normally started that way, right? Yet that lady isn't some ordinary girl. She is a noble lady known to all as Dame Spider. Magda: Ah... I've heard about her story. Her castle was called the Spider Lair. It is also rumored that she remained a young appearance by eating young ladies. Starr Mayphis: Indeed. Most of the comments on her are negative. And this dress is a gift presented to her by that anonymous mage. Let me have a look... What does the lady that was viewed as the embodiment of evil look like in the eyes of her admirer? It's said that the mage has customized two pieces of dress for her, a black one and a white one. The one I'm holding is the black one that's called Net of Revenge. Yes... Revenge. People don't know that her parents and brothers were brutally murdered by her uncle when she was young. She was the only one that survived. Magda: Ah... Starr Mayphis: Her uncle planned to marry her to his own son when she grows up and took the territory and property of her family in this way. However, when she grew up... No, maybe when she was still young, she's been preparing to revenge. On the day of her wedding, all the guests were poisoned to death by the spiders she hided in her wedding dress. No one knew why the spiders kept in her dress didn't bite her but crawled up to the guests when she was toasting and gave them a bite at the grand climax of the wedding. People struggled in a frenzy and past away in desperate with a girl in the beautiful wedding dress grinned at them. ...That's roughly the story. Maybe part of it has been exaggerated. Magda: With what thoughts does the mage customize this dress to his beloved one... Starr Mayphis: He's such a brave man. It feels like praising her for avenge in an elegant and perfect way. Magda: You are right... Then... what about the other one? Starr Mayphis: Another one... is white. I invite you here to have you try it on. Which one would you like to try? The black one or the white one? Magda: Let me see... I'd like to try the white one! Starr Mayphis: As your wish. Magda: I'll go get changed~ Please wait for a second~ Starr Mayphis: The white one... The name of the white dress is more interesting. The anonymous mage really is a bold and reckless man... Does the man who fell in love with the spitting spider take pride of 'being viewed as a prey'? Magda: Sorry about the long wait! I'm ready~ Starr Mayphis: ... Magda: How is it? ...Ah? What's wrong with you Starr? Starr Mayphis: ... ...Ah, I feel a bit dizzy. Magda: Aww? I didn't expect the size to fit well. And the white one looks... Mm... I have an speakable feeling. Starr Mayphis: Really? The white dress is called Net of Anticipation. A very interesting name, right? Who's the one that was expecting? The dame who've set up the trap and waited for the prey to set foot in, or the mage who fell in love with the girl and looked forward to be her prey? Magda: ...Starr? Starr Mayphis: Finally I can understand his feeling at that time... Yeah, right at this moment. He designed the black for her past and the white for her future. If possible, he hopes that he could be part of her cobweb and stays in her life forever. Magda: Maybe the mage thought that she's always her beloved spider girl no matter in black or white. Starr Mayphis: ...Do you believe so? Magda: Yeah~ What happened next? Starr Mayphis: My great-grandfather doesn't tell me the follow-up story. Magda: Hmm? Starr Mayphis: I guess he failed to impress the lady. Magda: ...Your... Your great-grandfather...? Starr Mayphis: The mage is my great-grandfather. Otherwise how can I have this dress? Magda: ... Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:Net of Anticipation Category:Set Story